Love Muffins
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: When Zora came to Tawni looking for a muffin to tease Chad with, she didn't realize the deep bond that Tawni had developed with the baked good.  Based on the unaired sideplot from "Marshall With a Chance"


Author's Note: So, this story needs some explains.

For those who those who read the spoilers for "Marshall With a Chance" and know about the muffin sideplot, this story pertains to that. And for those who do not know, there was a sideplot filmed for "Marshall With a Chance" involving Zora teasing Chad with a muffin, but, alas, this sideplot was edited out of the final version.

And thus this fic is written in loving memory of the sideplot that once was. May it rest in peace on the cutting room floor right next to Frank, the giraffe, and Giraffe #2.

Alright, so this story is pretty strange/overly-dramatic. I did my best to keep everyone in character, but given the circumstances of this fic - um - it was kind of difficult.

The quote at the beginning is from a song called "Apple and Cinnamon" by Utada Hikaru. The title reminded me of apple and cinnamon muffins, so listened to it the whole time I was writing. :)

Anyway, so this is dedicated to all the members of for being awesome.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance_ related, just the plot. And I do not own the song "Apple and Cinnamon" by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

"_Started out so simply and innocent_

…

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon"_

_

* * *

_

"So," Zora smiled with a glint of mischief in her eye as she approached her co-star sitting at her vanity applying a healthy layer of mascara. "Word on the street is that the studio's current muffin shortage has been directly associated with you."

Tawni raised an eyebrow and set her mascara brush down on her make-up table. "What makes you suspect me? What would I want with a bunch of muffins?" She responded swiftly. Her voice almost cracking, as she felt a sting of panic seize her in an instant.

She couldn't let Zora know that she indeed stole all the muffins in the studio and was storing them in Sonny's now empty and meaningless shrine to Trey Brothers.

After the whole stealing everyone's unique characteristics and talents incident, Sonny didn't really feel the same about the talented singer/songwriter and so her shrine, hidden behind a picture in their dressing room, remained untouched and unlooked at for months.

It was with this information in mind that when Tawni began smuggling all of the muffins out of the commissary the morning after she realized what an intense and true spark she had with the baked good; the almost entirely forgotten and abandoned shrine appeared to be the perfect hiding spot.

She would have hid them in her Lip Lock, but currently it was full to the brim with Coco Moco Coco lipstick. Ever since her the muffins started going steady, she began to purchasing her favorite lipstick by the industrial size box. She wanted to be sure that she looked her absolute best when she allowed the spark between her and her favorite baked good to flourish.

Her eyes flashed to the reflection of the painting hanging on Sonny's side of the room, behind which her beloved hid in secret, in her mirror.

She couldn't let Zora have one – not one.

For if, heaven forbid, Zora were to eat a muffin, the muffins might leave her. Her and those muffins created a spark like no other. Not even Channy could compete with the utter and pure love that was between her and her muffins.

If they left her – if the spark dissolved when Zora took a bite – Tawni couldn't begin to imagine what she'd do. They were the steadiest and best relationship she had ever had. Not even her relationship with Sonny was as good as the relationship she had with those fluffy muffins. They understood her – her dreams, her wants, her needs. They were there to comfort her when she was down. They were there whenever she needed them.

"Tawni?" Zora intruded into Tawni's thought process. "Earth to Tawni." She waved her hand in front of her face.

Tawni snapped out of it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tawni replied again in reference to Zora initial statement.

Tawni stood up from her vanity, pushing Zora out of her way as she strolled over towards the painting concealing her precious baked good. If she was going to have fight Zora to protect them, then so be it.

Tawni was in _love_ for the first time in her life. And no one would steal this spark from her.

Zora took note of her castmate's strange behavior and, using her amazing Sherlock Holmes abilities, she was able to deduce a few things.

One, Tawni was wearing more Coco Moco Coco than usual.

Two, the dressing room had the faint smell of blueberries, bananas and cranberry; the three main flavors of Condor Studio commissary muffins.

And three, Tawni wasn't wearing matching socks.

This could only mean one thing and one thing alone.

Tawni was having a secret romance with a muffin baker. That would explain the extra Coco Moco Coco, because she wanted to look extra pretty for him, the faint smell of fruit and berries, because he must be baking nonstop for her, and the unmatched socks, because she was so lovesick she was letting herself go.

It all made sense!

"Ah-ha!" Zora exclaimed upon figuring out the mystery. "It is pretty obvious what is going on here."

Tawni could feel a drip of sweat run down her back. She swallowed hard, taking a step back in a vain attempt to protect the treasure hiding behind the painting. Zora knew of her love and secret relationship with the muffins.

Tawni and Zora both spoke simultaneously.

"You're dating the studio muffin baker!" Zora accused, pointing at her castmate.

"It's not what you think! I did it because we have such a good spa-" Tawni began at first, only to halt her statement upon hearing what Zora was accusing. "Huh? Wha? Dating the who?"

"I can't believe it!" Zora continued, throwing her arms in the air. "That's why you have all the muffins in the studio! He baked them for you!"

"No!" Tawni yelled suddenly. "I'm not dating any employee at this studio. That would be _disgusting_!" She gagged at the thought. "I'm just in love with something that has such a good spark with me…"

Zora scrunched up her face and raised an eyebrow, suddenly understanding what was happening here. "Tawni, are you in love with the muffins you stole?"

She turned her face away, unable to look her in the eyes.

Maybe there was an unrequited love between her and the muffins that only Zora could see, but with time surely a sort of Stockholm Syndrome would began to occur and the muffins would love her the way she loved them.

"By the way you aren't responding I'm going to take that as a 'Yes.'" Zora nodded, feeling suddenly incredibly awkward in the situation she found herself in. "Well, I was just going to ask if I could borrow a muffin or two to mess with Chad, but since you seem to be _so_ attached, I'm just going to—"

In one hasty movement, Zora raced across the room and knocked Tawni away from the painting, so that she could see if her hunch was correct.

And as soon as she pulled the painting away from the wall and a flood of muffins fell from their hiding spot, her hunch was confirmed.

"No!" Tawni cried as she watched her muffin lovers fall from their hiding spot. "Zora! Please! This is the best relationship I've ever had and I can't let it go! We're so good together! Please!"

Tawni wasn't one to beg, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Seeing her castmate so vulnerable over a bunch of baked goods, gave Zora the motivation to stop. She started collecting the muffins from the floor and putting them back into the shrine that once praised Trey Brothers, but now praised the fluffy goodness of muffins.

"Sorry, Tawni," Zora apologized. "I guess I'll mess with Chad in some other way. Do you have any matches? I'm thinking about burning this week's script of _MacKenzie Falls_ to see if he _really_ is the "greatest actor of our generation" by testing his improvisation and memorization skills."

Tawni smiled, realizing that she wouldn't be losing the love of her life to anyone today. "Third drawer down," she pointed toward her vanity.

"Thanks," Zora said as she cleaned up the muffins.

As soon as they were finished, she promptly got the matches and left the dressing room.

Tawni glanced at her watch noticing that she was due on stage in just about five minutes. She gazed around the room and flipped her hair before leaving the dressing room.

* * *

Tawni wasn't even gone a minute before Sonny burst through the door of her side of the dressing room with Chad in close pursuit.

"Chad," Sonny stated frantically. "I only have about three minutes before I have to go, so if we could make this quick." She smiled at him.

He laughed, "Okay, okay. Though I'm pretty sure 'Chuckle City' can wait for Chad Dylan Cooper to kiss his girlfriend good luck." He leaned in towards, but before their lips met something lying on the floor near Sonny's vanity caught his eye.

"Ooo!" Chad exclaimed with delight. "It's a muffin! I've been craving a muffin all day, but would you believe the commissary is out of them. I mean – I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I when I want a muffin, I want a muffin."

Sonny, who was still prepared for the kiss, pulled back at this moment, realizing their kiss wasn't going to happen prior to the show.

"Well, I got to go, Chad." Sonny said as she watched him walk over pick up the muffin from the floor. "See you later, hun." She waved.

"Bye, Shortstack," Chad replied with his mouth full of muffin as she left him.

He looked at the muffin in his hand and smiled, "We are _so _good together."

* * *

After the show, Tawni and Sonny stood gaping at the television in the Prop House.

"I can't believe this!" They both shouted at the television.

And though they both couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was sure as heck happening.

The fear Tawni had been concealing for so long was coming to surface.

The muffins had left her. They had found a new love. Someone they loved, who loved them back in return. It was the perfect relationship.

The muffins had found Chad.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, that's right. The muffins left Tawni for Chad. And Chad left Sonny for the muffins. It was true love, I tell you. :P

Anyway, that was weird wasn't it?

Well, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
